Marerittene
by StellarDust2K
Summary: Queen Clarion's dreams send Vidia & Prilla to a fairy colony in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: Here's my 6th TBell story. I started it back in the summer (2011), got stalled a bit, but wanted to finish before "Pixie Hollow Games" came out. Hope you like it!

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 1 - Lost Sleep

Queen Clarion awoke with a shout. She sat up quickly in a bed damp from perspiration and searched the darkness of her quiet room, panting. As she gradually became fully awake, she groaned "Not again." She slipped off of the bed and floated to her washbasin table, where she wiped her face, neck, and arms with a damp cloth.

Clarion then glided out to her balcony, knowing she'd not be able to get back to sleep for an hour or more. She gazed up at the calm night sky. These nightmares had been taking their toll on her for almost a week now. And they were getting stronger, or perhaps she was just remembering them better.

Always the same dream: An average day, then the storm rises, a terrible explosion, fire, frantic attempts to quench the blaze, injured fairies, wreckage... She filled her lungs with the cool night air, then gave a long sigh which became a soft moan. It all seemed so real, but...

Clarion decided she needed to talk to someone about the dreams, but who? She thought of all her fairies in Neverland. Although they each had specialized talents & skills, none of them could speak authoritatively on dreams. Perhaps the dreams were a harbinger of future events. She shuddered at the thought of that.

None of her fairies could foresee the future either. _"But wait! The Mirror of Incanta!"_ she thought. Queen Incanta was an extremely powerful fairy sorceress. Certainly SHE could see into the future. Clarion resolved to find out, first thing in the morning. For now, she needed her sleep.

Clarion glided into her royal quarters, to the icebox in her kitchen. _"Something with calcium, to put me to sleep."_ she thought, choosing a slice of mouse-cheese and a glass of mouse-milk. After finishing those, she left a note where her morning assistants would find it.

Clarion then went to her bedroom. She didn't want to crawl back into a clammy bed, so she pulled off the puffy blanket and curled up on her large couch. She forced herself to think happy thoughts, until she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Queen Clarion's assistants had fetched the Mirror of Incanta from Dulsie's tearoom, as directed. Clarion took the mirror to her private study, propped it up in a stream of sunlight, then picked a dark purple lens out of her crystal toolcase. She clamped it in a holder and swung it into the beam of sunlight over the mirror.<p>

"Good morning, Queen Incanta." Clarion smiled at the ghostly image in the mirror as she sat down. "I hope I'm not disturbing your daily routine."

"It's a welcome diversion, Clarion. What's up?" asked the elderly fairy in the mirror.

"I've been having dreams... well, nightmares lately."

"Oh-ho." Incanta nodded. "Tell me about them." Clarion gave more details than she comfortably cared to. She was unsettled before the end of it.

"These are strong signals indeed." Incanta nodded. "A fairy queen's dreams are not to be ignored."

"Could this be a sign of things to come?"

"Perhaps, but it could be in the past. I have no knowledge of these events. What about your own history?"

"I've never heard of this either." Clarion sighed.

"Then it could be in the future, but how far? Do you see any locations or faces you recognize?"

"No." Clarion suddenly realized. "The scenes are strange and the faces are strange. I guess I was so wrapped up in the emotion of it, I never noticed."

"Ah." determined Incanta. "That's very different. Either it's in the distant future, or it's some other location, which is not likely."

"It might be another location..." Clarion suggested. She told Incanta of her development of the pixie dust viewing table, her suspicion of & search for other fairy colonies, and the recent find & contact with the Scottish fairy colony of Dachaigh Sidh.

"Clarion, that is an amazing find." Incanta was in awe. "In all my years, I never suspected such a thing as other fairy colonies. But it makes perfect sense, now that you mention it."

"Just doing what I see as my queenly duty." Clarion blushed in modesty.

"And that dust table of yours, that shows advanced use of both crystal and pixie dust magic. If you keep going, you may one day be as powerful as I was."

"Surely not!" Clarion laughed.

"You MUST show me that pixie dust viewing table of yours."

"The room is darkened," Clarion considered, "But I'll make arrangements."

* * *

><p>Queen Clarion had her carpenter-talent fairies construct a light duct from the dark dust-table room, to the nearest outside sunny wall. She then called-in Fairy Mary, to install whatever optical components were needed to bring a relatively undisturbed beam of sunlight through the duct.<p>

This took the entire day, which meant Clarion had to endure another night of dreams. This time she tried to watch for anything or anyone familiar in the dream, but recognized nothing. She was ready for the Mirror of Incanta, next morning.

* * *

><p>"Where does the pixie dust flow from?" asked Incanta, from the mirror.<p>

"It's diverted from one of the main streams." explained Clarion. "It trickles onto the table, but the raised edge keeps it off the floor. It empties through a drain on the table, then flows back to the main stream."

"But the key is your crystal."

"Exactly." confirmed Clarion. "I've toyed with it for years, but only lately found a way to put it to work for me. I got the idea from our storyteller-talents"

"Well let's see if it can point the way to your dream troubles." Incanta suggested.

Clarion cupped her hands around the crystal and gazed at the table. The pixie dust rose off the table, and formed into a 3D image over Pixie Hollow, just above the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Oh wonderful, Clarion. I wish my real self could have seen this. Now softly, ...remember your dream." The pixie dust re-arranged itself into startling images of fire and destruction. Clarion gasped, and pulled away. "No good." Incanta decided. "Let's try another technique. Close your eyes, and let me be your eyes."

Clarion again cupped the crystal, this time blindly. The Pixie Hollow image formed.

"Okay. Now gently, think of the beginning, before the storm." Incanta began to drone calmly, like a hypnotist. "Just an average day, nothing happening. Where is it? What direction?" The pixie dust image shifted. "North-east. Let's visit the average-day fairy colony." The image moved quickly across Neverland, and out over the sea. "Approaching land."

"That would be Wales." Clarion spoke softly, eyes still closed. The image rocketed over the land.

"More sea coming." Incanta droned. "Average day, in an average fairy colony." The water whipped past. "More land here." The image slowed a bit as the landscape flew past, then stopped suddenly. "Where's the average colony?" The image tilted down. "Clarion? Open your eyes."

Clarion gasped at what she saw. "I think that's it!" She panned the view about a large tree, showing a fairy-sized village around it, with tiny figures moving amongst the buildings. "It does look like a typical fairy colony."

"Except for one thing." Incanta seriously noted.

"Oh?" Clarion prompted for an explanation, but then she saw. "Oh!"

* * *

><p>Some time later, Vidia and Prilla sat in the darkened room with Queen Clarion, their faces lit by the pixie dust floating on the table. They both sensed there was something different about this meeting.<p>

"I've been having dreams lately." Clarion confided to them. She shaped her hands around the crystal before her, and the dust jumped off the table. Vidia & Prilla both recognized the fairy base outside of York on the mainland. "With some valuable assistance, I discovered the dreams may be of another fairy colony." The view moved rapidly forward across land, then sea.

"The direction is north-east." Clarion continued. "In the southern part of a land humans call Norway." The dust-view showed land approaching, and charged inland, gradually slowing to a stop. They saw a very tall tree, on a small island, at one end of a small lake. As the view slid inward, they could see fairies moving on the pathways around the tree.

"Another Pixie Hollow." Prilla smiled.

"Notice anything unusual?" asked Clarion.

"No one's flying." Vidia was quick to spot.

"Precisely." Clarion let the dust drop to the table. "I think something has happened there. Would you like to investigate?"

"Yes." Prilla answered, as Vidia nodded with concern.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's Post Note: "Marerittene" is Norwegian for "the nightmares".

Next: Prilla & Vidia are off to Norway!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 2 - Fairies with Worn Shoes

Vidia and Prilla had been in the air for just over an hour. Even at her fantastic wind-fold speed, Vidia had cautioned Prilla that it would be a long stretch over the North Sea, with no islands to rest on. Prilla was doing alright. Her only complaint was the lack of scenery, apart from the occasional human boat. She breathed a sigh of relief when they crossed the southern coast of Norway, minutes later.

Vidia slowed a bit and turned to Prilla. "It'll be another 15 minutes to their colony. Need a break?"

"No, I think I'm okay." responded Prilla.

"Good girl. Let's check the map, to see where we are." They found their location, made a slight course correction, and Vidia picked up speed again. As they flew farther inland, they also climbed over several thousand feet because of the mountainous landscape.

Prilla watched her map, as Vidia watched her compass. "I think we're getting close." called Prilla. "Look for a chain of small lakes, connected by a river." Vidia slowed again.

"I see them." Vidia dropped out of wind-fold. They pulled off their goggles, hairnets & tether-belts, and stashed them in their carry-bags. Vidia checked Prilla's map as they hovered over a lake. "Looks like we might be down-stream of the colony."

They turned and flew toward the upper end of the lake, which closed into a river. Prilla was the first to spot figures running between the trees on the south riverbank.

"Look, fairies!" she cried. They turned toward the running fairies, but Vidia noticed they seemed to be chasing something in the water. She gasped as she caught sight of a fairy clinging to a stick in the river. Vidia immediately buzzed to her.

"Give me your hand." Vidia directed, hovering over the water-logged fairy. Vidia grasped the cold wrist with both hands and pulled upward. The wet fairy only rose to her waist in the water. Vidia glared down at the fairy, "Make yourself lighter!"

"I can't!" she yelped.

Vidia gave an exaggerated groan of frustration. "Prilla!" she yelled, "A little help here!"

Prilla was over in a second, and between the 2 of them, they carried the wet fairy to her friends on the bank. They were surrounded by the small group of local fairies, who chattered copious thank-yous to Vidia & Prilla, and sympathies to the soaked fairy.

Vidia was never comfortable in groups of happy fairies, so she decided to get straight to business. "Alright, what's going on here?" she demanded. "Why aren't you fairies flying?" The local fairies went instantly silent, staring at Vidia as if she had just thrown their friend back in the river. One of them burst into tears.

"Our Pixie Dust Tree is dying." the soaked fairy said solemnly. "We have no dust." Vidia was speechless with shock.

"What happened?" asked Prilla.

"There was a thunderstorm, about a month ago." another fairy stepped forward. "Lightning hit our Pixie Dust Tree, and started a fire. It took us hours to put out. There was too much damage. Our tree stopped making dust." The group was quiet for a moment.

"You're not from Sørfehjem, are you?" noticed one of the locals. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

"We're from Neverland, across the sea. I'm Prilla, and this is Vidia. Our Queen Clarion thinks something is wrong here, so she sent us to investigate."

"Well, your queen is right. Sørfehjem is not a happy place these days."

"Can we see your Pixie Dust Tree?" Prilla timidly requested. The local fairies looked at each other.

"I guess there's no harm in that. Things can't possibly get any worse."

The fairies walked back along the riverbank. Prilla took up the rear spot. The soaked fairy eased next to Vidia, near the front.

"I'm Signy, by the way." her wet slippers squishing. "What's your talent, Vidia?"

"Fast-flyer." Vidia was still stunned at the thought of a burned Pixie Dust Tree.

"I KNEW it. I could tell by the way you move. I'm a fast-flyer, too." she grinned. "Thanks again for saving me. I could have been in real trouble if you and Prilla hadn't come along."

"No problem."

"Don't you just HATE having wet wings?"

"Oh, yeah." Vidia replied with minimal enthusiasm.

"But I'll tell you what's worse than wet wings: No pixie dust for a month! It's like eating mincemeat pies every day."

"I can imagine."

* * *

><p>As Prilla listened to the conversation, one of the local fairies dropped back next to her.<p>

"Hei, Prilla. I'm Laga, a water-talent... well, I used to be a water-talent. Now we're all no-talents, without our pixie dust."

"Cheer-up, Laga. You'll get your talents back again." Prilla tried to sound hopeful.

"Most of us have been struggling through, as best we can, but I'm really worried about Signy." Laga confided, as Prilla observed the fairy in question. "She's been taking on more & more crazy dares and stunts. Today, she jumped from the top of a tall tree, but she over-shot the safety net, and landed in the river." Prilla looked alarmed as Laga whispered, "It's like she doesn't want to live anymore."

* * *

><p>"Our Pixie Dust Tree is on a small island at the lower end of a lake." explained Signy. "The island is big enough for all our workshops, warehouses, and homes, but not our crop-fields and orchards. They're on the shores of the lake. See there," she pointed "Spring and summer realms on the north shore, and autumn &amp; winter on the south shore." Signy grew quiet as they continued walking.<p>

"Sørfehjem village is just around the next corner." Laga told Prilla.

"Prilla?" came a voice from the pendant Prilla wore. "Prilla?" She lifted the pendant, and spoke to the fairy image.

"I'm here, Pixie Hollow." Laga and another fairy looked to see who Prilla was talking to.

"Queen Clarion would like you to pull out the crystal plate."

"Alright, Pixie Hollow." When Prilla pulled out the plate, Queen Clarion's image was there. "Oh, Your Highness."

"Prilla, could you turn the crystal plate, so that we can see what you see?" Clarion looked worried.

"Certainly." She carried the crystal viewing plate facing forward.

As they rounded the corner, the whole group stopped to view the massive Norway Spruce tree, now charred by the ravages of fire. Prilla and Clarion gasped together. The group started forward again, toward a fairy-cart-sized bridge, which led to the small island where the huge tree stood.

Prilla heard Queen Clarion speaking to someone, then she spoke to her crystal plate.

"Prilla, could you hand the plate to Vidia?" Clarion asked. Prilla trotted ahead to Vidia. "Vidia, I'd like you to fly the crystal plate around their Pixie Dust Tree, so we can have a better look. Prilla, I'd like you back here in the meeting room immediately."

Vidia took the plate and jumped into the air, as Prilla vanished. The local fairies had heard most of this exchange, but were startled by the strange actions.

* * *

><p>Prilla Apparated to the Pixie Dust Tree meeting room, and smiled at the sight of her queen &amp; Fairy Gary sitting close together, viewing Clarion's crystal plate. Her smile faded when she saw their faces. They both looked like they were watching a dying friend.<p>

"Need to see more?" came Vidia's voice, from the plate.

"No, that's fine Vidia." Clarion's voice wavered. She sighed, "Go back to the fairies you walked with. Prilla will meet you there shortly." Clarion glanced at Prilla, then Fairy Gary. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aye, Clarion." he sounded more subdued than usual. "I must see that tree, to be certain."

"Very well. Prilla, would you take Fairy Gary to the Norway fairy colony?"

"It would be my pleasure." Prilla smiled. As Gary stepped over, she stated "You've never traveled with me."

"Nae. I've heard it can be a bit unsettling."

"It won't hurt. Just take my hand, and close your eyes if you feel dizzy." she advised. "Ready? Here we go." Prilla and Fairy Gary vanished.

* * *

><p>Fairy Gary fell to his bottom in full view of Vidia and the local fairies, who giggled.<p>

"Oof." he fluttered to his feet. "Well, that was certainly strange."

"Nice to see you, Fairy Gary." Vidia gave a restrained smile, handed the crystal plate back to Prilla, then turned to the local fairies, "Let's go meet your queen."

They continued their walk toward the huge tree, crossing over a 60-foot wooden bridge which joined a smaller island to the lake shore, then over a 130-foot bridge to the larger fairy island. There was much more activity on the islands: Fairies sweeping & washing, moving carts of food around, and weaving & sewing heavier clothing. But no fairies flying. Some of them paused to watch the Neverland fairies walk by.

"We've cleaned up most of the damage," Signy explained "But since the fire, it's gotten colder and rainier here."

"Aye, the Pixie Dust Tree keeps the weather pleasant and temperate." Gary commented, his attention mostly on the giant tree.

As they approached the main entrance at the base of the tree, Laga skipped forward and turned to address the Neverland fairies. "Before you meet Queen Fridrika, you must understand she's the only one left with fairy magic. She's been working alone, day & night since the fire to heal our Pixie Dust Tree. She's very tired, but she really is the sweetest queen a fairy could ask for."

The group walked through the cavernous entrance, and into the dark interior of the tree's base.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's Post Notes:

I wrote an alternate version of this chapter with simulated Norwegian accents, but decided it would be an ugly trend to follow. Future stories in other countries would require more simulated accents - to what end? Besides, I didn't want to offend Norwegians.

Keeping with my arbitrary selection of 40,000 square miles of mainland per fairy colony, Norway is big enough for 3 colonies. Norway is also a coastal country, so they could have Neverland-type islands (in the North Sea, perhaps), but I wanted to try a mainland-based fairy colony.

The minimum qualifications for a fairy colony could be: Remote (away from humans), lots of trees, near fresh water, centrally located. Hardangervidda National Park seemed to fit this quite well. I found a nice location for them, ...then discovered the whole of Hardangervidda is above the tree-line. UGH! That means the only vegetation is scrubby grasses & mosses.

I looked around for another location, but that was the nicest one. So, sorry Norway; I'm going to have to raise your tree-line, or push down your mountains by 800 feet.

Next: The fate of the Tree is determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 3 - A Gift of Dust

The fairies walked from the daylight, into the dark of the blackened interior of the tree. Everything smelled of smoke. Fairy Gary left the group, and fluttered to the far wall inside the base of the burned Pixie Dust Tree. There, he pressed his hands against the wood, smelled it, and listened with his ear against it. He moved to another spot and did the same. Then again.

"Och, dearie." he muttered, with tenderness. "You're not well, are you? Don't worry, Gary's here to help."

* * *

><p>Signy walked to one of the queen's assistants, and asked where the queen was. The fairy pointed up. They all looked upward to find a large fairy with ornate wings hovering next to the wall, about 3 feet above the floor. She was holding her hands to a glowing spot on the wall. The glow faded, and when she moved her hands, the spot contained freshly healed wood. She moved her hands to another burned spot.<p>

"Queen Fridrika!" called Signy.

"I'm busy, kjære." Fridrika said without looking, her voice reverberating in the large, empty space.

"Queen Fridrika, we have visitors!"

"That's nice, kjære. Tell them to come back another day."

"Prilla," Clarion sounded from the crystal plate, "Let me speak to her." Prilla flew the plate up to Fridrika, and hovered near her side.

"Queen Fridrika, I am Queen Clarion of Neverland." Fridrika turned to observe Prilla.

This was no courtly queen. Gone was the crown, gone was the jewelry, gone were the fine pixie dust garments. She wore the green & brown leaves of a common working fairy. Her hands and arms were black to the elbows with soot. Her hair needed attention, her face bore smudges, and it was obvious she had been weeping.

"Hæ? You're flying! Where did you get the dust?"

"Queen Fridrika, I've seen your problems, and I'd like to help if I can." Fridrika noticed Clarion for the first time. "Let's talk for a moment." Prilla and Fridrika settled to the floor.

"I appreciate your consideration," Fridrika told Clarion "But my Pixie Dust Tree is dying." Her voice trembled and her face grew taut. "What can be done?" She glanced around at her silent fairies, realizing she may have said too much.

Fairy Gary fluttered up, wiping his hands and face on a folded pocket-leaf. "It's alive Clarion, but only just." he sighed. "I recommend an extended treatment of blue pixie dust."

"Our blue moon was 5 years ago. We won't see another for 3 years." Fridrika responded gloomily.

"Our dust-keepers have a large quantity of blue pixie dust in their underground vault." Clarion appeared confident. "It's yours. As much as you need."

"You'd do that for us? I'd be ever so grateful..." the Neverland fairies saw Fridrika smile for the first time.

"We're all fairies. We must take care of each other." Clarion assured her. "Vidia, can I ask you to stay there a while? They may need your help."

Vidia usually wasn't the helpful type, but flying was her heart and soul. Just as tinkers are compelled to fix broken things, Vidia knew she had to help flightless fairies. "Sure." answered Vidia.

"Prilla, you'll need to bring Fairy Gary back, so he can organize dust deliveries."

Prilla stepped to Fridrika with the crystal plate, saying "Under better circumstances, this would be a greeting gift to Your Highness." Prilla offered the plate to Fridrika.

"If you can heal my tree, this will be the finest gift I've ever received." Fridrika smiled, taking the plate.

"Fridrika, could you assemble all of your dust-keepers and garden-talents?" Clarion suggested. "You may also need your light-talents." Fridrika turned to her nearby fairies and relayed the directions.

Prilla clasped hands with Fairy Gary. "The Pixie Dust Depot, Prilla." he mumbled to her, and they vanished.

* * *

><p>Fairy Gary flew into his Pixie Dust Depot with Prilla, where he gave all the dust-keepers new orders. They were to bring-in every available dust-keeper, and step-up production to maximum. Requisitions were made for more dust-bags, baskets, and wagons.<p>

Within 10 minutes, the Depot was running faster and noisier than Prilla had ever seen. Pixie dust floated in the air. Fairy Gary then flew with Prilla to the rear of the Pixie Dust Depot, where a relatively new underground vault was located.

"I'll bring the blue dust out to you, Prilla. Wait here," Gary explained. "For security reasons."

"I understand." Prilla knew she'd only need a glimpse of the vault's interior, and she'd be able to Apparate in.

Less than a minute later, Gary was rolling a large clay jar, sealed with a wooden stopper out to her. He pushed it back onto its base. It was large enough to squeeze 3 fairies inside, if they folded their wings right.

"Transport this to the Norway colony, Prilla." he instructed. "I'll have the next one out when you get back." Prilla laid her arm on the clay jar, and vanished with it.

* * *

><p>The Norway fairies' Pixie Dust Tree was much more crowded when Prilla Apparated in. No one noticed her at first, so she fluttered above the crowd and called to Queen Fridrika, who glided over.<p>

"Prilla, is it?" Fridrika queried.

"Yes, Your Highness. This is the first of your blue dust."

"Å, thank you Prilla." The local dust-keepers pulled the stopper from the large clay jar, and commented excitedly that this was more blue dust than they'd ever seen before.

"Can you ask your fairies to keep a space clear for me to Apparate in & out of?" Prilla asked. "I don't want to startle or bump anyone."

"Consider it done, kjære."

Prilla Apparated back to her Pixie Dust Depot.

"Clarion, what sort of talent is Prilla?" Fridrika asked the image in the crystal plate she was carrying.

* * *

><p>When Prilla had delivered 3 of the clay jars, Fairy Gary had a wagon-load of pixie dust rations ready to go.<p>

"Can you move an entire wagon?" asked Gary. He indicated a large wagon, heaped with pixie dust bags.

"I don't know. I can try." Prilla said, with apprehension. She sat on the wagon amidst the dust bags, closed her eyes, and focused.

* * *

><p>Prilla and the wagon appeared in the Norse dust tree with a small "pop". She breathed a sigh "Whew! That's the biggest load I've ever Apparated." She jumped into the air. "Pixie dust rations!" she called. "Come and get your pixie dust rations!" The local fairies cheered, and ran forward.<p>

"Remember," announced Queen Fridrika, "Dust-keepers first, then garden-talents!"

Once the dust-keepers had their pixie dust, they were able to fly the glowing blue dust to higher locations in the tree. As the garden-talents got their dust, they were able to take over Fridrika's tree-healing chores. Prilla returned to her Pixie Dust Depot, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Amid the noise in the Depot, Stone caught a work-mate's attention. "Terence! What's going on? Why are we so busy?"<p>

"I don't know. Fairy Gary won't say."

"Is there trouble coming? Are we making a stockpile?" Stone persisted.

"I don't know, but Prilla's moving enough dust out of here to start another Pixie Hollow." Terence looked worried.

"Well one thing's for sure," Stone looked at the dust floating in the air, "We're not going to need our cup of pixie dust tomorrow - we're getting it right now!"

* * *

><p>Prilla transported 3 more jars of blue dust, then another wagon-load of dust rations. At this point, all the Norway dust-keepers were hand-rubbing blue dust onto every square fairy-fingernail of tree surface, and the garden-talents were working along-side, healing large burned sections of their Pixie Dust Tree.<p>

Prilla spotted Vidia busily keeping them supplied with batches of blue dust. Soon their light-talents were bending light into the interior, for visibility. But the sun was low in the sky; they'd be losing daylight soon.

By the time Prilla delivered the ninth jar of blue dust and the third wagon-load of pixie dust, they had covered the roots and most of the interior and were starting on the outside of the tree. It was growing dark, but the Norway fairies loved their Tree and their Queen so much, they wouldn't stop.

Six more blue-dust jars, and 2 more wagon-loads of pixie dust later, it was getting close to midnight, the Tree was entirely covered in blue dust, and every fairy in Sørfehjem had been dusted. Queen Fridrika called a halt for the night, advising her dust-keepers to give their blistered hands a rest.

Prilla found a tired Vidia, and they promised Fridrika they would return next morning.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next: Vidia visits Oslo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 4 - Oslo Base Camp

Early next morning, Prilla Apparated Vidia and Fairy Gary into the Sørfehjem Pixie Dust Tree lobby. The local dust-keepers had been up even earlier, retouching their tree with blue dust. Fairy Gary once again felt, and listened, and smelled the tree's wall.

"Better," was Gary's report, "But the tree is still in shock. It needs sustained blue dust treatment, for a while more." Fridrika and Clarion nodded with concern. The queen of the Norway fairies was looking much more regal this morning.

"Queen Fridrika! Queen Fridrika!" called a dust-keeper excitedly from high above. "Come see!"

Fridrika, the Neverland fairies, and a few local dust-keepers followed. They flew up into the pixie dust conduit system of the tree, to the heart of the tree, where the ducts are too small for a fairy to enter.

"Look." cried the dust-keeper. There amongst the shimmering blue dust, they saw the walls of the ducts were seeping gold pixie dust. "That wasn't there an hour ago."

Fairy Gary smiled. "That's a good sign. A very good sign. Don't touch or disturb that pixie dust, not even when it reaches your mill-works. Just pass it through the mill, and send it back into the tree." He looked at Fridrika, who nodded. "We'll keep you supplied with pixie dust until you get sufficient volume to start tapping it."

"Won't that be a strain on your own Pixie Dust Tree?" asked Fridrika, as they turned back.

"I have an idea about that." Clarion spoke from the crystal plate, which Fridrika always had with her now. "I'll speak with Queen Caointiorn of the Scotland fairies, to see if she can spare some pixie dust."

* * *

><p>Queen Caointiorn was struck by the plight of the Norwegian fairies, and promised to be in touch as soon as her own mainland-visiting-talent (whom Prilla had trained) could be located.<p>

Prilla took Fairy Gary back to Pixie Hollow, and continued transporting pixie dust and the occasional jar of blue dust to the Norse fairy colony, but at a much less frantic rate than the previous day.

Meanwhile, Vidia tracked down Signy, and suggested it was time to get pixie dust out to the Norway fairy bases and stations.

"Ja. Queen Fridrika wants to bring everyone back to Sørfehjem until our Pixie Dust Tree is healthy." Signy paused in thought. "It could take weeks to get pixie dust out to every fairy, so they can fly back."

"What do you mean?" asked Vidia.

"Well, fast-flyers can only carry so many dust-bags, and flying time alone..."

"You can't do wind-folds?"

"Wind-whats?" Signy looked at Vidia.

Vidia reached into her carry-bag and pulled out her map book. "How fast can you to fly to..." she flipped pages, "...Oslo?"

"Oslo? About 2 hours, 15 minutes."

"Come on, let's get loaded up." Vidia turned toward the dust-keepers tending the wagons of pixie dust. "I'll show you how to fly there in less than 15 minutes."

"Wha-a-at?" Signy followed, stunned.

* * *

><p>Vidia had set aside her own carry-bag, as she and Signy were standing outside the Pixie Dust Tree with double carry-bags full of pixie dust.<p>

"As a fast-flyer," Vidia started, "You can control winds." She created a small cyclone on its side.

"Of course." Signy wondered what the big mystery was.

"Have a look at this." Vidia looped the small end of the cyclone up & around, so it disappeared inside the big end. She now had a cyclone donut hovering on its edge in the air.

"That's neat." Signy smiled at the trick.

"Now imagine you are in the center hole of the donut." Vidia glanced at Signy. "See how the wind is behind you, pushing you forward? While the wind on the outer rim of the donut is going the opposite way, pushing the cyclone donut forward?"

"Å, ja." Signy was beginning to get it.

"With a little reshaping," Vidia squashed the donut shape into a stretched sphere, while still keeping the cyclone going, "You have a wind-fold." Signy's eyes were big. "I'll show you a real one. Grab my wrist." This was routine for Vidia. She grabbed Signy's wrist in the double-grip. "Let's get into the air."

The 2 fast-flyers gained altitude quickly and turned east toward Oslo. "Once I start the wind-fold, stay close, and fly as fast as you can, but let me lead." Vidia instructed.

"Jaja." Signy was nervous with anticipation.

"Here we go." Suddenly the pair were thrust forward by a huge tail-wind. Signy gripped Vidia's wrist hard as their speed increased many times. Pixie dust roared around them as Signy gasped for breath. When she relaxed her grip on Vidia a bit, Vidia looked back to see her smiling hugely.

"Now you know what fast-flying REALLY means." Vidia yelled above the noise. "What do you think?"

"JEH-HOO! Vidia, this is fantastic!" Signy was wild with excitement. "How fast are we going?"

"About 500 miles per hour. I can go faster, alone, but I hit a wall above 650 MPH." Vidia gave a slight frown. "Tinker Bell tells me it's the sound barrier."

"Hæ, we're almost there!" Signy yelled. "I can't believe it!" Vidia slowed considerably as the urban landscape approached.

"Guide me in." Vidia spoke over the reduced noise. Signy directed them to a north-west suburb of Oslo.

"See that river valley?" Signy pointed ahead as houses flew past beneath them. "Not that one, but the next one."

Moments after they crossed a treed river, Vidia dropped her wind-fold over the next valley and let go of Signy, who took the lead. Vidia followed her into the tree cover, and along a stream to a large tree with a fairy-built base near the top.

"Signy! It's Signy!" yelled a fairy who had been sitting on a landing platform. She jumped up and shouted "Everyone come! Signy's here!"

Fairies came streaming out of the fairy-base on the tree, running up and crowding around, all talking at once. "We're SO glad to see you!" "What happened?" "Is everyone alright?" "Who's your friend?" "Is that pixie dust? Can we have some?"

"Okay, settle down." Signy held up her hands. "First, is everybody here?" She and Vidia pulled off the carry-bags.

"Everyone except for some scouts and cooking-talents. They're on the ground scavenging for food." replied one of the fairies. "We knew there was something wrong when we missed our dust deliveries, so we pulled everyone in."

"Very wise of you. If you'd all like to sit down, I'll tell you what happened." Signy viewed the 3 or 4 dozen fairies & sparrow-men before her. They all certainly looked as if they'd been camping for a month, and were in need of some fairy creature-comforts. "Did you get a thunderstorm here, about a month ago?"

"Å, ja." said several fairies, "It was terrible."

"Well, we got it too."

Vidia listened just as intently as the Norse fairies. This was her chance to hear the details, which Signy didn't hold back. It was a tale of bravery in the face of a merciless enemy, persistence through the weight of exhaustion, and victory at a cost. By the time the disaster story was done, there were a few tears amongst the fairies.

Then she told them of the river rescue, and the help of the Neverland fairies, which cheered them all up. "...and this is Vidia from Neverland, the fastest flyer I've ever seen." The local fairies all smiled and applauded, while Vidia tried not to blush by feigning boredom.

"Queen Fridrika wants everyone back at Sørfehjem, until our Pixie Dust Tree is cured." Signy told them. "I'm pretty sure we have enough dust for all of you." The fairies jumped up and dug into the carry-bags. A cloud of pixie dust filled the air as they showered each other. There were giggles of glee as most of them fluttered into the air for the first time in a month.

"Before you go crazy," Signy spoke over the chatter, "Someone get dust to the fairies on the ground. Make sure everyone is accounted for, before you leave for home. And I want all the fast-flyers over here!"

* * *

><p>Prilla was between loads of pixie dust for the Norse fairies. She was checking with the fairies in the Pixie Hollow Fairy Mail Office, when her communication pendant called to her.<p>

"I'm here Pixie Hollow." she responded, stepping away from the Mail Office for privacy.

"Queen Clarion would like you to pick up someone at the Scottish fairy Pixie Dust Tree and take them to the Norway Pixie Dust Tree."

"I'm on my way." Prilla Apparated to the center of Cridhe Sidh _(Fairy Heart)_, and looked around the large square.

"Prilla!" cried a fairy near the edge of the square. When Prilla turned to look, the fairy had vanished and re-appeared next to her.

"Beitris!" Prilla cried, returning the hug. "I thought it might be you. It's been a while. Things have been busy." She eyed her Apparition student warmly.

"Aye, our fairies seem to find new children for me to visit every day."

"So I'm to take you to the Norway fairy colony?"

"Och, aye." Beitris' smile fell. "Everyone here is talking of it... so horrible. We all feel so badly for them."

"Not to worry." Prilla offered her arm, which Beitris took. "We'll have them right-as-rain." She patted Beitris' hand, then Apparated the pair of them to a spot in front of the Norse Pixie Dust Tree.

Beitris looked up at the huge tree, glittering with dust. "Oh-h, it's bonnie. I've never seen a tree covered in blue pixie dust. Can we fly 'round it?"

"I think that would be okay." answered Prilla. They took to the air and slowly flew around the tree. Dust-keepers were touching up bare patches with blue dust, garden-talents were working on growing new bark, and water-talents on the small island's shore were making waves to stir up the lake bottom, providing food for the roots.

"Look, new growth." Prilla pointed to small, pale green needles sprouting on the huge Norway Spruce tree. They soon glided back to the ground, and wandered into the tree's main entrance.

The interior wasn't as dark as Prilla had first seen it. Blue pixie dust covered every surface, but the wood was repaired, and the floors were scrubbed clean. It still had a "burned" smell, however. The dust-keepers would not allow anyone into the rooms, offices & apartments of the tree, so the various administration sections were working from newly constructed desks on the large floor space.

Prilla found Queen Fridrika, and introduced Beitris to her. Prilla then took Beitris to the local Pixie Dust Depot, where she was now transporting Neverland pixie dust; a better location than inside the tree.

"Thanks, Prilla." smiled Beitris. "That's all I need to see. Our dust-keepers have 2 wagon-loads of dust-bags ready to go. I guess it's up to me now."

"Think you can handle an entire wagon?" asked Prilla. Beitris shrugged and looked uncertain. "Park yourself in the middle of it, close your eyes, and take your time. Oh, and expect a "pop" noise."

"I'll track you down if I run into trouble." Beitris smiled and vanished.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's Post Note: I kind of glossed-over Signy's story of the fire. I thought about inserting a flash-back chapter, but it might steal mojo from the final chapter. And despite anything that could happen in a flash-back chapter, readers at this point would already know "things are going to be okay".

Next: Vidia gives fast-flying lessons.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 5 - Cyclone Donuts

Signy grinned at the 2 fairy & 1 sparrow-man fast-flyers who had landed before her on the Oslo Base Camp platform. "Have we got a treat for you." she declared, rubbing her palms together briskly. "Vidia here, is going to show us how to REALLY fast-fly."

Vidia took-in Signy's huge smile, and the other flyers' puzzled looks. They certainly needed more wind-fold flyers if they were to get all the Norway fairies home in anything less than a week. "Sure. Why not?" she conceded.

"We already know how to fast-fly." Karla said, with a half-smirk.

"Vidia can fly from here to Sørfehjem..." Signy paused for dramatic effect "...in less than 15 minutes." Now they looked really puzzled.

"How?" asked Peder.

Vidia showed them the cyclone donut, and gave the same brief description that Signy had seen. By now, all the Oslo Base fairies were dusted, and beginning to take to the air for the journey home. Vidia decided to follow them, as her next lessons would be in the air. The fast-flyers trailed behind the swarm of fairies.

Vidia took each of the fast-flyers, including Signy, for a 30-second wind-fold trip in a quarter-mile circle, at only 100 MPH. This was a much more gentle introduction to wind-folds than Signy's first ride, but was still twice as fast as their top speed.

The fast-flyers experimented with large cyclone donuts. Signy was the first of them to get a crude wind-fold shape working for her, but she couldn't keep herself in it.

"It's a bit of a balancing act." explained Vidia. "If you fly too fast, it'll toss you out the front. If you fly too slow, it'll blow past you. It helps if you shape the wind inside, so most of it flows around you."

Signy finally got her wind-fold working for 5 to 10 seconds at a time. She laughed hysterically whenever she got kicked out of her fold, then re-started another one.

"Wind-folds aren't for maneuvering," Vidia recommended "They're best for straight-line travel."

Eventually, Peder and the other fairy began to get the hang of it, but Karla was having problems, and falling behind.

Vidia flew in behind her. "Let's see if I can get you started." She grabbed Karla's ankles and created a low-speed wind-fold, with the 2 of them inside. "See how I'm doing it? See how it's shaped?"

"Å, ja." Karla realized.

"Now you take it." Vidia relaxed control of the wind-fold, which wobbled & fluttered a bit as Karla took over. "Easy, ...it's touchy. Don't over-control it."

"Ja, it's like balancing a stick on your finger."

"I'm going to slip out the back, now." Vidia dropped out the rear of Karla's wind-fold, and pulled along-side her, a couple feet away. When Karla looked over at her, Vidia made small "applaud" motions, which brought a smile to Karla.

For a while, the fast-flyers had dropped far behind the returning group of fairies, but once they all got their wind-folds working, they easily over-took the crowd. The fast-flyers arrived in Sørfehjem in an hour, far ahead of the group.

Signy updated Queen Fridrika, who was pleased at the news of the inbound Oslo fairies. Signy then tracked down every fast-flyer in Sørfehjem village, and dragged them off to lunch with Vidia.

* * *

><p>Being the center of attention for the dining fast-flyers and other nearby fairies made Vidia uncomfortable. She thought about using her communication pendant to call for Prilla to join them. <em>"Prilla would know what to say."<em> thought Vidia, _"She gets along with everyone, even humans. Even me."_

Vidia decided that calling Prilla might be viewed as a character weakness, so she forced herself to go it alone for the time being. She pretended to be just as cordial as Prilla, or Clarion, or Tinker Bell. After a while, it occurred to her that she didn't have a "reputation" with these fairies. Their smiles and looks were of genuine friends. Vidia relaxed her defenses a bit, and wished she had some spontaneous funny stories she could share with them.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Vidia taught the remaining Sørfehjem fast-flyers how to do wind-folds. They practiced in the air over their colony, and when they all felt ready, they paired-off, loaded up with pixie dust bags, and took-off for Stavanger, Fredrikstad, &amp; Kristiansand. Vidia flew with an amiable sparrow-man named Magnus to Bergen, only 75 miles to the west - a relatively short trip.<p>

As with the Oslo base, the Bergen fairies were tremendously happy to see relief from home. They asked about what happened, while dusting themselves.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way back." Magnus had many friends he hadn't seen in a while, so he wanted to fly back with them at regular fairy speed.

"Sunniva can't go," declared a fairy "She's too injured to move."

"What? Show me." Magnus looked concerned. He and Vidia followed the fairy into the Base, and to the medical clinic. There on a small cot lay a sleeping light-fairy, with freshly bandaged cuts & scrapes.

"She fell off the platform outside, a few days ago." explained the nursing-talent in a subdued voice.

"But I saw railings." Magnus frowned.

"Installed by tinkers, a couple of days ago." the nurse-talent nodded. "She's got several broken bones. Even on dove-back, the 2-hour flight home would cause her more injury."

Vidia had a idea. "We might be able to do something for her. I'll let you know in a minute." Vidia walked back outside where she'd be relatively unobserved, and lifted her communication pendant. "Are you there Pixie Hollow?" she felt foolish, talking to a piece of jewelry.

"We're here Vidia." came the voice & image of a fairy.

"If Prilla's not busy, tell her an injured fairy needs transporting. I'll be heading back to the Norway colony. Tell her to meet me in front of their Pixie Dust Tree."

"We'll do that, Vidia."

Vidia stepped back inside. "I'll be back with help in less than half an hour." she told the nurse-talent, who looked at Magnus in doubt. Magnus answered the nurse with a smile and a nod.

Vidia made the flight back to Sørfehjem in less than 8 minutes, where she found Prilla waiting.

"Fairy Rescue, to the rescue!" Prilla grinned, hand out-stretched.

Vidia grasped her wrist as they jumped into the air. "It's not an emergency," she gave a wry smile "But they're clearing the base, so she needs to get back here." Vidia and Prilla touched down on the Bergen Fairy Base platform 11 minutes later.

Prilla sighed in sympathy as she carefully sat herself on the edge of the cot with the injured fairy. "Thank you for calling me, Vidia." she said softly. She delicately took Sunniva's hands in her own, and Prilla vanished with Sunniva & the cot.

"Where did they go?" asked the incredulous nurse-talent.

"Home." stated Vidia. "You'll want to be flying there yourself, now."

* * *

><p>In the following days, all of Sørfehjem's fairies were recalled from the cities, towns, forests, farms, orchards, and gardens of southern Norway. Sørfehjem's Pixie Dust Tree began creating dust. A dribble of smidges at first, then a trickle, then a thin stream.<p>

About a month after Fairy Gary had first set foot in the tree, he suggested it was producing their golden treasure at nearly full capacity. The local dust-keepers all agreed. They were almost ready to support themselves again.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next: New Arrivals.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 6 - Banquet & Entertainment

Queen Clarion of Neverland

You are cordially invited to attend our banquet dinner as a guest of honor.

5:00 PM local time on the Last Quarter of the Moon at Sørfehjem.

Warmest wishes,

Queen Fridrika of Sørfehjem

* * *

><p>Queen Clarion was nervous about leaving Neverland even for one evening, but she convinced herself there should be no harm. Her Ministers were well capable of minding things. Clarion wore one of the small communication crystal pendants in case of emergency, and Prilla would be nearby to whisk her home.<p>

She adjusted her crown one last time, sighed to relieve tension, then said "I'm ready, Prilla."

Prilla smiled, and took her queen's hand. The two of them Apparated to the Sørfehjem Pixie Dust Tree.

Queen Clarion looked around the main lobby in amazement. "What a marvelous talent you have, Prilla." she acclaimed. The place was different from her own beloved Pixie Dust Tree, but Clarion sensed how strongly generations of Norway fairies treasured the center of their magic. _"This is a fairy home."_ it spoke to her.

"Clarion!" cried Queen Caointiorn of the Scotland fairies. Clarion and Prilla glided over to a group of tall fairies, which included Caointiorn, Fridrika, and the Norway Ministers of Seasons. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you in person." She eagerly grasped Clarion's hands in her own, but slid aside to reveal Fridrika.

"Clarion." Fridrika's voice was uneven. "I can't thank you enough." She too, grasped Clarion's hands and gazed into her eyes, then glanced to Caointiorn, "Both of you."

"I'm sure any of us would have done the same for the others." Clarion smiled warmly.

Prilla spotted Beitris hovering nearby. Their eyes bulged as they observed each other's fairy-finest dress-gowns, and they beamed grins at each other. Prilla chose a quiet moment in the royal conversation to catch Clarion's attention, making a pointing-thumb-over-the-shoulder gesture. Clarion nodded to Prilla.

Prilla vanished for a few moments, then re-appeared with Fairy Gary on one arm, and Vidia on the other. Both of them were also dressed in royal gala finest. Vidia looked distinctly uncomfortable.

As all her guests were now present, Fridrika offered a personal tour of the Sørfehjem village and surrounding area, which was accepted. The entourage lifted into the air as Fridrika began with the history of Sørfehjem. Prilla and Beitris also followed, as they were on standby-duty in case their queens needed to return home in a hurry.

Vidia knew she'd be welcome to follow, but decided to stay behind - the company of royalty always made her edgy. She drifted outside and looked around the splendidly decorated square at the foot of the Pixie Dust Tree. The large area was covered with round tables. Vidia guessed that every fairy in southern Norway would be at this banquet. Though everything appeared to be ready, there were still fairies flitting about, making small adjustments. Vidia knew the kitchens would be a madhouse right now. She could already smell several courses cooking.

"Vidia, is that you?" Vidia turned to see Signy and a couple of her friends flutter up. "Well, don't you look elegant!" Signy laughed.

"I can't see you winning any races in that outfit." Vidia smirked back at Signy's gown.

"Ja, you're right." Signy laughed. "Listen, dinner won't start until they get back." She indicated the royal tour. "Let's talk for a while."

Signy and her friends were impressed by the visiting queens, and wanted to know all about Neverland and Dachaigh Sidh, the homeland of the Scotland fairies. As Vidia answered questions, more & more local fairies stopped by to listen. Vidia had never talked so much, or spoken to so many fairies before. She was glad she wasn't a story-teller talent.

After a little while, the royal tour returned, and took their places at the large banquet table nearest the Pixie Dust Tree. That was the cue for the fairies of Sørfehjem to take their seats. Vidia took her place at the main table with the other guests of honor.

* * *

><p>Dinner was sumptuous. Each course was varied, tasty, and lovingly presented. The serving-talents never stopped. Clarion and Caointiorn were most impressed, asking for recipes, or perhaps the loan of a cooking-talent for a day.<p>

As plates & dishes were finally cleared away, the last glow of the day's sun had faded, and stars were showing themselves. Fridrika rose to speak to the assembled crowd. She thanked garden & harvest-talents, cooking & baking-talents, and serving-talents for the excellent dinner. She thanked the decorating-talents for their preparations & embellishments. Lastly she thanked the fairies of Neverland and Dachaigh Sidh, without whom they would have nothing to celebrate.

Fridrika then invited Clarion to address the crowd. Clarion kept her speech relatively brief, describing her delight at finding Sørfehjem, her sorrow at their tragedy, and the need for fairies to look after fairies. As the applause ended, Fridrika stood once more.

"Now, our storytellers and light-talents are ready to provide a show we hope you'll all..." Her sentence was interrupted by a laugh from somewhere. Everyone froze.

The laugh came again - a baby's laugh. The fast-flyers and dust-keepers jumped from their seats, ready for action.

"Who's on New Arrival duty?" asked Fridrika. The fast-flyers bounced looks at each other. In all the troubles they'd been through, New Arrivals seemed to have been forgotten, and no one had heard a baby-laugh in over 4 months. "Signy. Go." declared Fridrika. Signy burst into the air and buzzed into the night. Fairies in the crowd began to murmur.

"It appears that our programmed entertainment has been pre-empted." Fridrika spoke to her guests. "Would you like to witness the first New Arrival since before the storm?"

"I'd love that." Clarion answered. The others agreed.

"This way, if you please." Fridrika smiled with a slight bow, and gestured toward the tree's main entrance.

Clarion sat with Caointiorn nearest the Sørfehjem Arrival Stage. Prilla, Beitris, Fairy Gary, and Vidia sat nearby. The place was packed with Norway fairies talking excitedly. Fridrika and her Ministers waited near the back of the stage.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a New Arrival from this seat." Caointiorn recalled wistfully.

"Mmm." Clarion empathized, "I can't recall how many years I've been greeting New Arrivals."

The crowd hushed as Signy fluttered into view with a white waterlily petal under her wind-control. She guided the petal into a slow, tube-like vortex, and it spiraled gently to the stage.

_"Nice touch."_ thought Vidia, _"Never thought of doing it that way."_

One of the local dust-keepers carefully poured a large cup of their own pixie dust over the petal, and a new fairy unfolded, with the petal enlarged and wrapped around her. As she stood and gazed about at the hundreds of friendly faces, they joined in the singing of a short song of cheerful greeting.

_"Welcome small one,"_  
><em>"Welcome young one,"<em>  
><em>"Welcome to our happy home."<em>

_"We will help you,"_  
><em>"We'll be with you,"<em>  
><em>"You'll have friends where 'er you roam."<em>

She smiled in return at them, knowing she was safe.

"What a delightful custom." Caointiorn commented quietly.

"Welcome to Sørfehjem." Fridrika glided toward the new fairy. "Would you like to try your wings?" The fairy gazed at Fridrika with awe as the queen slipped behind to energize her wings.

After a short flutter above the stage, the new fairy settled as Fridrika created a circle of mushroom tables. Fairies from the crowd brought a round of talent-tokens to the tables, and the new fairy stepped to the flower-token, which darkened & dropped. Next, she tried the water-drop, which rolled onto her hand and glowed prominently.

"Water-talents," Fridrika addressed the crowd as the mushroom tables vanished, "Come welcome Rippel to your talent guild." The water-talents all flew forward to meet their new member. They had just reached the stage, when another baby-laugh was heard by everyone.

Fridrika and her Ministers looked surprised. Two new fairies in one evening was quite a bonus. Fridrika glanced up at Signy, who gave a small salute on her way out of the Pixie Dust Tree.

Signy was back shortly with an oak leaf. A sparrow-man rose from the pixie dust, and on the second round of talent-tokens, he correctly chose from 3 rocks the one which had a gemstone buried in it. As Fridrika announced his name to the mining-talents, another baby-laugh was heard.

This time, Signy returned with a foxglove blossom. Everything went similarly as before, but the new fairy was rejected by the first & second round of talent-tokens. When the third round of tokens failed her, she looked discouraged.

"Ach, I know what that feels like." Beitris murmured to Prilla, beside her.

"Me too." Prilla sighed, then thought of something. "You don't suppose..." She and Beitris looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Fridrika and her Ministers looked confused. They had never encountered this before. Fridrika looked to the 2 visiting queens. Clarion rose from her seat to address Fridrika.

"If I might suggest," Clarion spoke, "Put her up in one of your apartments. I can give you some ideas on rare talents later. In the meantime, she must have a name..."

"Ja, of course." Fridrika glided forward and placed her hand on the new fairy's head. "Reisa. Her name is Reisa." The collected fairies all cheered & applauded. In the following minutes, the crowd began stirring from their seats, but stopped as a forth baby-laugh sounded through the night.

Fridrika left the newest fairy in the care of her Ministers while she attended the fire-weed blossom that Signy had guided in. The fairy who rose from the pixie dust shower had relatively short hair, which looked unnaturally fluffy, but most noticeable was her blue glow. Some fairies in the crowd were slow to join in their welcome song, which the senior fairies had started on cue.

Fridrika continued on with energizing the new fairy's wings, but when she reached for the fairy's hand, a "snap" noise was heard as the fairy flashed luminous white, and Fridrika recoiled her hand. Fridrika reached out once more, and took the fairy's hand uneventfully, lifting her for the new fairy's first flight.

Just as before, the new fairy was rejected by 3 rounds of talent-tokens. The water drop actually jumped from the table and rolled off the stage. Fridrika announced her name as "Tora".

When the crowd's applause died away, they stayed in their seats, expecting another baby-laugh, but as the minutes slid past, it became clear that this was the last New Arrival of the evening. The crowd gradually fluttered their way out.

The visiting fairies floated onto the Arrival Stage. Prilla & Beitris went straight to Reisa, and started chatting. The others clustered around Tora.

"What do you think, Clarion?" asked Fridrika.

"I'm not sure." Clarion studied Tora, who was looking a bit shy from the attention. "She clearly has a talent, but what is it?"

"We may need to search our records." Caointiorn suggested. The other 2 queens nodded.

"Well, it's been a wonderful evening, Fridrika." Clarion smiled.

"Such a charming home and fairies." Caointiorn added.

Fridrika hugged Clarion & Caointiorn. "I thank you both, once more. You must come visit again."

"You must visit us!" Caointiorn laughed. Beitris and Prilla took the hand of their queens, and as Reisa watched, the queens & fairies vanished.

"Spectacular meal, Queen Fridrika." Fairy Gary commented.

"You're all welcome back, any time." Fridrika smiled, as Prilla re-appeared. Prilla linked arms with Fairy Gary & Vidia, winked at Reisa, and vanished.

"I think it's time to find you fairies a place to sleep." Fridrika smiled at her new charges.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's Post Note: Eww. I'm terrible at making up song lyrics. Probably plagiarized them from someplace (don't know where).

Next: Reisa & Tora adventures.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 7 - Tora's Trials

Life settled back to normal for the fairies of Sørfehjem. With a stable supply of pixie dust, and the fast-flyers' new ability to get it to them quickly, the nature talents were once again dispatched to their bases & stations around southern Norway.

Reisa and Tora, the newest fairies with unidentified talents, became close friends as they shared a royal apartment. About a month after Reisa's arrival, Prilla's suspicions were confirmed: Reisa was an Apparating talent. Prilla and Beitris took turns training her.

Tora's talent was still a mystery. Her blue glow marked her as different, but a curious set of abilities seemed to come with it. She found she could levitate and sort-of fly without using her wings. Her clothes stuck to her as if they were wet, and she couldn't keep the wrinkles out of them. But the worst of all, was that she couldn't seem to stay clean like other fairies. Dirt everywhere just stuck to her. This meant she had to work extra-hard on her appearance.

One of her first try-outs was with the water-talents. They thought if water ran away from her, then she may be able to control it. Besides, being around water might keep the dirt off her. Tora knew she was doomed to failure. She could only take a bath if she let herself run out of pixie dust. Her usual cleaning technique was with a wash-cloth, which worked, but produced much crackling & snapping noises.

The cooking-talents tried her for a day, but powdered ingredients stuck to her, and soups & sauces slopped away from her. She discovered, however, that salt water didn't run away, but made her crackle & snap.

Garden-talents tried her out, but the flowers didn't seem to like her touch. When it came to pollen collecting, she was better than any of them, but it was impossible to remove the pollen from her without ruining it.

She got part-time work in the Pixie Dust Mill, cleaning up. She just walked & climbed around the mill. Pixie dust would fly up & stick to her. She then reported back to the dust-keepers, who carefully brushed it off her.

* * *

><p>The laundry-talents also found a part-time use for Tora. She was no good around water, of course, but once the laundry was dry, she was very good at handling &amp; folding large sheets by herself.<p>

"It usually takes several fairies to handle large sheets for folding. How can you do that?" a laundry-talent asked her.

"I do it with my bubbles." Tora explained. The sheet moved as if 3 other fairies were helping.

"What bubbles? I can't see any bubbles."

"Right there." Tora pointed to a hump in the sheet which moved for her. The laundry-talent didn't know what to think.

Tora also discovered she could control the motion of a soap bubble in air, just like the fast-flyers.

* * *

><p>Tora had another ability she had little or no control over, which caused many fairies to avoid her. Whenever she touched another fairy, there would be a "snap" noise and the fairy received a bite or jab, as if from a sharp-thingy. Most fairies found it startling &amp; unpleasant.<p>

They made her sit on the other side of the table at meals. Tora discovered she had to be careful what meal items she chose. Anything too wet tended to crawl off her plate, anything too dry tended to fly up and stick to her. She learned to hold her drinking glass at angles that would normally spill contents onto any other fairy.

Tora's best friend Reisa, learned to watch the blue glow. When it's big, Tora was "full of bite". When it's small, she was approachable. Tora envied the casual physical contact that other fairies took for granted. Many of them wouldn't even talk to her, which made her a little bitter. Tora and Reisa sat on a branch of their Pixie Dust Tree one evening, watching the light-talents & fireflies chase each other farther up the lake.

"I don't understand why they can't just talk to me." Tora complained. "It's not like I'm evil."

"You know how fairies are; they're afraid of anything new or different." Reisa tried to console her, "It's what keeps them safe."

"I wish I'd never arrived with this blue glow." Tora moped. "NO glow would be better than this."

"Don't say that, Tora. You have a very special talent. We just haven't figured out what it is yet." Reisa was getting desperate; the spurning by other fairies was really bothering Tora lately.

"A talent for collecting dirt..." Tora grumbled.

"What if I talk to Kjellfrid?" Reisa tried to sound hopeful.

"The tinker?"

"Ja. She's smart. Maybe she can find a way to suppress your glow." Tora gave her the slightest of smiles.

* * *

><p>Tora spent a day with the tinkers, who conducted increasingly elaborate &amp; bizarre experiments on her. About the only new thing they discovered, was that her blue glow abilities were extended by metal objects.<p>

On rare occasions, she was called by the scout-talents to help chase ants or wasps. While they struggled to fend-off the insects, Tora only had to tap each one with a metal rod to send them away.

Tora was on her way into the Pixie Dust Tree one day, when she stopped to watch a polishing-talent buffing the woodwork to a high gloss.

"What are you staring at?" asked the polishing talent.

"The bubbles." answered Tora. "I thought I was the only one who could make those bubbles." Tora waved her arm through the air, with small snapping noises.

"What are you talking about?" the polisher took offense, "There are no bubbles. My work is perfect."

Tora didn't want to argue, so she continued on. She walked past a sweeping-talent, whose dirt-pile flew over and stuck to Tora.

"Hæ!" cried the sweeper, thinking it was fast-flyers messing up her work. When the sweeping & dusting talents discovered Tora, they put her to work all over Sørfehjem village. Tora didn't even need to try very hard at it. She walked through a dusty or dirty shop, and everything would stick to her. She would then fly over the lake to drop the dirt, but not all of it came off. Tora felt that she'd hit a new low. This was the worst job she'd had yet.

* * *

><p>Reisa thought Tora could use something to take her mind off her troubles, so she dragged Tora to the sewing-talents' back shop. There, a special large tapestry had been commissioned by Queen Fridrika depicting the story of the great storm, the Pixie Dust Tree fire, and the rescue of Sørfehjem by 2 other colonies.<p>

When they weren't working on clothing, the sewing-talents delighted in practicing their embroidery work. The tapestry was laid out on a long brass-topped table, which made it easy to slide around. A dozen fairies were busily stitching away when Tora and Reisa stepped in to look.

"This happened just before we arrived." Tora whispered.

"We've heard the story many times, but it's nice to see pictures." Reisa whispered.

Tora absent-mindedly reached for the table-top, to lean for a closer look. There was a loud SNAP, and every fairy at the table jumped and shrieked. They all turned to the 2 visitors, yelling "Tora!".

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." bleated Tora.

"This is why nobody wants you around!" hollered a sewing-talent.

"Why are you even in Sørfehjem?" yelled another. Tora's eyes filled with tears and she flew out of the shop.

"Well, that was a really mean thing to say." Reisa scowled at the sewing-talents, and followed Tora. Outside, Reisa couldn't spot Tora. _"Where could she have gone?"_ she thought, _"Someplace private, away from everyone."_ Reisa thought she knew, and flew towards a quiet corner of the Autumn realm.

Reisa approached slowly, not wanting to startle Tora. She couldn't quite see or hear her, except for the crackle of Tora's salt-water tears. "Tora?" she called, stepping into view. She was sitting in the fallen leaves, legs folded under her and crying to herself.

"They're right." Tora sniffed, "Why am I even here?"

"Don't think like that, Tora. You..."

"I hate my wrinkled clothes. And I hate always being dirty. And I hate not having a talent. And I hate my blue glow!"

Reisa sat down beside Tora, and reached for her shoulder. She took the bite from Tora's blue glow with a minor flinch, but gently rested her hand on Tora. "A day will come, Tora. You'll show everyone your true talent, and you'll shine. They'll respect you and need you."

"I'm so tired of waiting for that day."

"Just a little longer. Keep believing in yourself." Tora gave Reisa a look of silent thanks. "Why don't we drop in on Kjellfrid?" Reisa smiled at her. "Maybe she's come up with something."

Tora cleaned up her face, and they took to the air.

"Did you see those sewing-talents all jump at the same time?" Reisa laughed, "That was kind of funny!" Tora gave her a little smile.

* * *

><p>Kjellfrid the tinker was glad to see Tora and Reisa. She produced a small decorative box, which she set on the corner of a bench, then stepped back. Tora opened the box and smiled as she pulled out 2 silvery items.<p>

"They're platinum anklets." Kjellfrid announced. "Crafted by the jewelry-talents from our design."

"Try them on, Tora." Reisa urged. Tora fastened one on an ankle. She noticed it had a short piece of jewelry chain which dragged on the ground.

As she fastened the other one on, Kjellfrid explained "The idea is that the dragging chain should bleed some of your blue glow energy into the ground."

Tora could feel a difference. Her clothes didn't feel as bunchy & wrinkly. Reisa reached a finger forward and touched Tora's arm with only a small snap sound. They both smiled.

"Thank you, Kjellfrid." Tora said. "This is the best gift I've ever received."

* * *

><p>With the new anklets, Tora didn't collect dirt as she used to, so the sweeping and dusting-talents dropped her from their duty roster. That made Tora happy. She pulled off the anklets whenever she worked at the laundry, or Pixie Dust Mill.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next: More troubles for Norway fairies.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: Have you guessed Tora's talent?

.

**Marerittene** - Chapter 8 - Tora's Talent

It was a wonderfully warm autumn day. One of Queen Fridrika's assistants was briefing her on the mid-morning news, and mentioned a line of cumulonimbus clouds in the west. Fridrika didn't catch it, because another assistant jumped in with more trivia of the day.

As the sun crested in the sky, the line of towering clouds dominated the western sky, and distant low rumblings were heard. Fridrika grew worried while studying the sky, and requested an assistant to summon Reisa. A short while later, Reisa Apparated before the queen.

"Reisa, I'd like you to quickly drop into our bases and stations in the west." requested Fridrika, "Tell me what you can about those clouds."

"I'll return as quick as possible, Your Majesty." Reisa nodded & vanished.

Reisa was back less than 10 minutes later, and thoroughly soaked. "Major thunderstorms," she announced to Fridrika. "From Bergen to Haugesund, and they're moving east."

"Thank you, Reisa. Please stay in the village today, we may need you nearby." the queen studied the dark western horizon. "I don't like the look of this."

* * *

><p>Many others had noticed the approaching angry clouds. Fairies are always tuned to the weather, because it affects their flying and ability to work outside. Tora had a free day, so she was able to flit around, taking in the gossip. She over-heard a senior fairy mention "This is like the big storm - this is how it began last time."<p>

Tora was intrigued. She had arrived after the big storm, but had heard the story many times. She watched as the towering clouds were gradually veiled by a shelf of low clouds. She heard regular rumblings. Captivated, she flew up to the very top of the Pixie Dust Tree and hovered there, staring across the lake at the dark western horizon.

In the distance, she saw fingers reaching down from the sky, and fingers reaching up from the ground. When a sky-finger and ground-finger touched, there was a bright flash along their lengths. She watched this happen over & over as a breeze picked up.

* * *

><p>At the base of the Pixie Dust Tree, fairies had dropped their usual work and were rushing to new tasks. Reisa Apparated to major bases and returned with as many fast-flyers &amp; water-talents as she could find. Tinkers were preparing ropes &amp; nets, other talents were rounding-up acorn buckets &amp; ladders, and the Pixie Dust Mill was in over-drive, stockpiling dust as fast as they could.<p>

Administration-talents were moving records from the Pixie Dust Tree. Cooking-talents were bashing together food with a long shelf-life. Animal talents were busy herding animals toward the lake shore. Caretaker-talents were closing up rooms in the Tree.

Queen Fridrika had a moment to herself while her assistants scurried to transfer orders. She looked apprehensively over the lake at the nearing flashes & noise. "Nei... nei." she pleaded quietly. "Not again."

* * *

><p>When the breeze died out, the dark clouds had covered Sørfehjem and the storm was much closer. Tora looked around at the lake shore hills, seeing stumpy fingers growing upward. There were fingers reaching from the cloud bottom at the far end of the lake. She also noticed a finger waving skyward from the top of the Pixie Dust Tree.<p>

Suddenly, 2 fingers touched just beyond the lake. There was a brilliant flash, and a loud BOOM. _"Å nei!"_ Tora thought, _"This isn't a light show... this means trouble."_ She looked again at the finger stretching upward from the Tree, and reached out to pull it down. It was bulkier and more muscular than her small bubbles. _"This is going to require some effort."_ she concluded.

Fat drops of rain began to fall as Tora landed in a scout's lookout nest a short distance from the top of the Pixie Dust Tree. The wind picked up again, more strongly this time as she pulled off her anklets and dropped them into a pocket. Someone had cleverly left safety ropes in the nest, so she quickly tied a couple around her waist.

"Okay, blue glow: I never liked you, and you never liked me," Tora said to herself "But now it's time to earn your keep." She flared her glow, reached up, and pulled down the finger waving from the top of the Pixie Dust Tree. She spotted a sky-finger reaching toward the Tree, so she batted it away. It retreated, but other ones were reaching to take its place.

While holding the Tree-finger down, she knocked the other sky-fingers away, then lifted up some of the ground-fingers on nearby hills. When they touched, there were instant ropes of light and blasts of thunder.

* * *

><p>Most of the fairies were under cover from the rain, but fearfully watching the skies. Reisa Apparated from group to group, asking "Have you seen Tora?" "Where is Tora?" Finally, she got an answer.<p>

"I saw her about 20 minutes ago, hovering near the top of the Tree, watching the storm come in."

"Thanks." replied Reisa. She stepped partially into the rain and looked up. Near the top of the Tree, she saw the familiar blue glow. She Apparated to the lookout nest at the top of the Tree.

* * *

><p>Reisa had to immediately crouch &amp; grab the railing. The wind was strong, and the tree-top swaying.<p>

"Tora! What are you doing up here? It's not safe!" the rain had her soaked in seconds.

"I have to keep the sky-fingers from touching the Tree." Tora yelled at Reisa, while gesturing wildly in the air. "It would be bad."

"What sky-fingers?" Reisa asked, looking around. She saw nothing but wind & rain. "What are you talking about?"

"Duck! I'm going to let those 2 touch!" Tora yelled. There was a bolt of light close enough to feel the heat from, and an ear-splitting blast. Reisa waited for the sound to die away.

"Tora, let me take you down." Reisa pleaded "You could die up here!"

"I think I'm safer than you are." Tora glanced to her for a moment. "I have to do this, Reisa."

_"She's gone crazy."_ Reisa thought. She made a desperate reach for Tora, to take her down by force, but Tora's glow bit hard into her arm, leaving it numb. A sudden gust of wind swayed the lookout nest. Reisa lost her slippery grip on the railing and tumbled over the side as another huge flash & blast ripped the air.

* * *

><p>Reisa Apparated, rolling across the floor, to Fridrika's location in the lobby of the Pixie Dust Tree. She bounced to her feet and checked her wings. Fairies were busy shutting down operations in the Tree. Tinkers were assisting dust-talents to streamline the pixie dust flow-path.<p>

"Queen Fridrika!" Reisa cried, "Tora's at the top of the Tree, and won't come down!" Fairies all around turned to listen, as she tried to rub some feeling back into her arm.

"Why not?" Fridrika thought she had enough problems right now, without needy fairies crying-out for attention.

"She says she has to keep the sky-fingers from touching the Tree!"

"Hæ?" Kjellfrid the tinker uttered to herself. "Show us." she said to Reisa.

A group including Fridrika and Kjellfrid followed Reisa out into the rain. They looked up, shielding their faces from the shower, and saw the blue glow they all recognized. As they watched, several bolts flashed down to the Tree's top, but made right-angle turns to land in the hills around the lake.

"Well, I'll be..." Kjellfrid smiled, "Tora has a talent after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Fridrika. Kjellfrid glanced to her queen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Your Highness." and Kjellfrid ran off, down a main road.

"I don't think we can do anything for her right now." Fridrika consoled Reisa. "You did your best, I'm sure." The group headed back into the shelter of the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Å! Nei you don't." Tora had her hands full, dealing with the sky-fingers. "Get away, get away!" She flailed her arms at them. <em>"Why don't they touch EACH OTHER?"<em> she thought. _"Hmm..."_

She tried turning one of the sky-fingers into a ground-finger. It immediately swung to the nearest sky-finger, and with a flash & blast, the 2 of them were gone. She did the same a few more times, but it was slower than just batting them away.

With a focused effort, she turned the Tree's ground-finger into a sky-finger. The menacing sky-fingers drifted away towards the hills around the lake. But then she noticed small flashes on the roads and shoreline around the Tree. "Oops."

_"Fairies on the ground might get hurt by that."_ she thought. "Nothing ever easy..." Tora grumbled to herself. She switched the Tree-finger between sky & ground every few seconds, which seemed a good, safe balance. She kept it up until long after the flashes and thunder faded into the east, then she sat down in the lookout nest and closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Tora." she heard a voice, "Tora, wake up." It was her friend.<p>

"Reisa." Tora sat up. She was cold and wet. The sun was on the horizon behind her, as she looked past Reisa to the rainbow in the east. "Are the light-talents...?" Reisa followed her gaze.

"Nei, that's a natural rainbow." She smiled at Tora. "Come on. Let's get supper."

* * *

><p>Tora stared in astonishment across the table at Reisa and Kjellfrid. "A LIGHTNING-talent?"<p>

"Ja. It's all here in this scroll." Kjellfrid slid the old parchment toward her. Tora looked down at the arcane scrawls.

"I can't read Ancient Fairy. What does it say?"

"Eh, well basically it says: Ye shall know a lightning-talent by her blue glow and prickly touch." Kjellfrid reached over to adjust the scroll. "It goes on for several more inches... lots of stuff there you'll want to know, including how to keep dirt away. I'll make you a transcript."

"It means you have an honest, real talent, Tora." Reisa beamed at her.

"Why didn't anyone know this?" Tora implored.

"No one's seen a lightning-talent for almost 1000 years." explained Kjellfrid. "The last time was during what humans call the "medieval warm period"."

"So why does Sørfehjem need a lightning-talent now?"

"It seems that the climate is warming up again." Kjellfrid smiled placidly, "You're needed."

Tora still had a lot of questions, but they could wait until later. She smiled at her friend. "Thanks for believing in me, Reisa. Even when I didn't believe in myself."

* * *

><p>Queen Clarion gazed at the image of Queen Fridrika in the crystal plate. "I've never heard of a lightning-talent. Neverland moves around in the sea, to avoid storms."<p>

"I remember a philosophical discussion from years ago." Fridrika paused. "Does the Pixie Dust Tree serve fairies? Or do fairies serve the Tree?" Fridrika smiled enigmatically.

"Are you saying your Pixie Dust Tree needed a lightning-talent, so it created one?" Clarion inquired.

"What about your nightmares, Clarion?"

"I assumed they came from you." Clarion surmised. "Your distress and fatigue..."

"Or was it the Tree, crying out for help?"

"Hmm-m." Clarion suspected Queen Incanta would enjoy chewing-over THOSE ones.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
